


All of Your Scars

by CrimsonWords



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWords/pseuds/CrimsonWords
Summary: A woman named Ymir Noire is killed and wakes up in the body of Oswald Cobblepot. While trying to find her killers and to stop them from using a dangerous drug she created. She must also avoid being killed by Edward Nygma who is still hell-bent on trying to kill Oswald. Although, she believes that there might be a way to heal the wounds that Oswald afflicted upon him.





	1. Reborn

I run to the docks as I tried to get away from the people who are after me. I couldn't run anymore because of the pain from the bullet in my stomach. I drop to my knees in pain as I clutch the wound in my stomach. When the five men catch up to me they roughing took my backpack away. One of the men named Joey grabbed me by the shirt as yank me up on my feet. I look at him in fear as he said, "You know, we could have avoided all this, Ymir. But you were just too damned stubborn."

I said, "Joey, please you're making a big mistake! These drugs are not supposed to be used! You're going to kill your clients if you let them take it!"

"We've tested them out before and it went perfectly fine. If you weren't so stupid we wouldn't have to do this. Now do me a big favor and die."

When he shot me in the head my whole world went black. I thought that was it for me. Until the light came back to me and I reawakened inside a room full of plants and in a nice cozy bed. When I sit up I've felt a bit of pain in my stomach and groaned.

"Look who's finally awake." said a redheaded woman who comes over to sit on the edge of the bed.

I looked at her oddly and said, "I'm not dead?" Wait... Why does my voice sound different?

"Of course not silly. I've saved you from the river. I have been taking care of you for weeks."

"Wait a minute... Something's wrong." I feel my chest and realized that I don't have breasts. I mean I do have then but they're flat! I then became curious and reach down to feel my- "OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"What?! What?! What are you freaking out on?!"

"I need a mirror! Please give me a mirror!"

She nods as she quickly hands me a mirror. I look into it and I see a man with black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. I said, "I'm... I'M A MAN?!"

"... Were you not suppose to be a man?"

"NO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A WOMAN! WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

"Um, well he's Oswald Cobblepot. Who are you suppose to be?"

"Ymir Noire, I'm a female!... Wait did you say Oswald Cobblepot? Isn't he the criminal underworld kingpin called the Penguin?"

"Yes."

"He went missing for a while right?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"Well from what I've heard from the recent news, his Cheif of Staff, Edward Nygma, who is now calling himself as the Riddler, is the one who tried to kill him. So what are you? A split personality of Penguin's?"

"No, I'm not! I swear I was a woman just seconds ago! I was... I was..."

"You were what?"

"... I was shot in the head... Joey killed me... I'm dead..."

"... Ohhhh so does this mean that you're like reborn?"

"I guess so. This is so freaky. Awww I don't want to be a man! I was just fine as a woman! GASP! What the hell am I going to tell Alex?!

"Alex?"

"My girlfriend. Oh man oh man oh man! What on earth am I going to do?! I have to see her. I have to tell her what happened to me."

I tried to get out of bed but the pain kept me down as I groan in pain. She said, "Take it easy, Ymir. This body you're is not fully healed yet. You must rest before you can just go anywhere."

"For how long?"

"Give it a few days or so."

"Sigh, alright... What's your name?"

"Ivy Pepper. If you don't mind, can we be friends, Ymir?"

I look at her and smile as I nodded, "Sure."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll bring you back something to eat."

She leaves the room. Man oh, man... What on earth am I going to do?


	2. Two Souls One Body

After I ate the lunch that Ivy had made for me she hands me the phone so I can call Alex. Sadly it went straight to voicemail. I sighed as I said, "Alex if you get this, I know what happened to Ymir. Please call me back at this number." I hang up.

Suddenly I hear a voice said, "Now call Gabe."

"..." I look around the room to see anyone else besides Ivy, watering her plants. It sounded like a man's voice. Where did it come from? Suddenly the voice spoke again, "Are you deaf?! I said call Gabe!"

"Holy crap!" I was startled as the phone in my hand slipped and landed next to me on the bed, "Who the hell is that?"

"I am Oswald Cobblepot and I demand that you call Gabe!"

"Who the hell is Gabe?!"

"Who are you talking to, Ymir?" said Ivy.

"Ivy, I can hear Oswald's voice in my head!"

"Holy shit you do?"

"Look you body stealer!" said Oswald, "Just because you're now in my body doesn't mean you can use it willy nilly. This is still my body so I call the shots."

"Sigh, can't we just share it? Look my original body died and I don't even know how I got stuck in yours."

"Oh? And how do you suppose we share it?"

"Easy, we just agree to communicate and ask each other nicely. So, if you want me to call Gabe, you must say please."

"... Sigh, please."

"Okay, I'll call him. What's his number and why do you need to call him?"

"I need him to get me out of this dump and assemble my army to take my Revenge upon Edward."

"Okay first off that's rude that you would call this nice place a dump, and second why did Edward tried to kill you?"

"It's none of your beeswax."

"Um, I think it is my beeswax if I'm going to be stuck in your body forever."

"Sigh, I'll tell you later. Now please call Gabe."

"Alright, what's his number?"

"718-265-0897"

I dial the number as I put the phone to my ear. When Gabe picked up he said, "Hello? Who's this?"

"Gabe, it's me, Oswald."

"Boss?! You're alive?!"

"Yes, I'm alive. I need you to pick me up. Um, Ivy? What's the address for this place?"

...

Later on, Ivy let me walk around so I can get used to the limping leg. It kind of hurts a little, but I have gotten used to it. I asked Oswald, "So what happened to your leg?"

"My enemy, Fish Mooney broke it."

"Oh... Wait, Fish Mooney?"

"Yes, why you know her?"

"Long time ago when she was alive. She was my client."

"Client?"

"I've made drugs for her."

"... Wait wait wait... You made drugs for her?... You wouldn't happen to have black hair and gray eyes would you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh my gosh I've met you before. While I was working for her at the time I saw you making deliveries to her club."

"Oh yeah, I've forgotten that you worked for her once."

"So how did you die?" He asked, "Who killed you?"

"Joey, he's the guy who is working for my client Mr. Blonde."

"Wow, Mr. Blonde is still around?"

"Oh yeah, he's been growing into power recently ever since your disappearance."

"Heh heh, well he's going to be mighty surprised once I come back into power."

I start thinking about the idea of becoming the criminal underworld kingpin, and then I thought about my girlfriend, Alex. How will she even believe me?

Ivy was looking out the window as she sees a car pulling up. Ivy said, "Penguin, Gabe is here!"

"Finally," said Oswald.

Once Ivy let him in he immediately hugs me and lifts me off the ground as he said, "Boss I am so happy that you're okay!"

"Oh boy, um, Gabe?! I can't breathe! You're hugging me too tight!"

"Oh I'm sorry, boss," He lets me go, "I'm just so happy that you're alive. Wait till I tell the guys."

Oswald said, "Tell him that I need him to call them and round up everyone."

I said to Gabe, "Gabe if you please, I need you to call your men and round up everyone."

"Tell him that there's a score I need to settle."

"There's a score that I need to settle."

Gabe said, "Sure boss, right away."

He walks away to call his men. Suddenly Ivy gestures me to come over to her. I looked at her oddly as I come closer to her and asked, "What is it?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Well, I don't know. Penguin seems to trust him."

"He's up to something. I can feel it."

"What?" said Oswald, "Don't be stupid. Gabe is loyal to me."

"I don't know Oswald," I said, "Joey and I were pretty good friends until he shot me in the head. I'm going to go with Ivy's instinct on this one."

"What?! You don't know Gabe like I do! Trust me on this!"

"Oswald... Why did Edward shoot you?"

"Why are you asking this now?!"

"Just answer the question, or better yet answer this question. Who was Edward to you?"

"... He was my friend..."

"... Oswald if you want your revenge you have to now cooperate with me. We both have separate goals, but if you want to stay alive. We cannot rely on the men who did work for you in the past. You're going to need a whole entire group to help you."

"I can help you with that," said Ivy.

"Alright are we all in an agreeance to work together?" I asked.

Oswald took a moment but he said, "Agreed. Then what are we going to do about Gabe?"

Ivy said, "I got this."

She puts some perfume on her wrists and neck as she walks up to Gabe after he finished his call. Ivy said to him, "Gabe, could you do me a favor and smell this perfume for me? I just want to see if this smells good."

"Sure," said Gabe as he smells the perfume from her left wrist. Then suddenly he seemed to be under her spell.

Ivy said, "There we go, now he will do whatever we tell him to do. What shall you ask of him."

I said, "First ask him if he was going to betray Oswald. If he says yes, tell him to call back those men and give them a different address to meet somewhere else."

Ivy asked Gabe, "Were you going to betray him?"

"Yes." answered Gabe.

Oswald said, "Sigh after he makes the call shoot him in the head."

I said to Ivy, "Oswald said that after he makes the call shoot him in the head."

Ivy nodded as she told Gabe what to do. Once he did what he was told, Ivy grabbed his gun and shoots him in the head. I said, "Well that was simple and easy."

"So how do we gather a new group to help us?" said Oswald.

I said to Ivy, "Oswald asked how do we gather a new group to help us?"

Ivy said, "I know a bunch of Hugo Strange's monsters to help us out."

I looked at her wide-eyed as I was very impressed. I said, "Yeah okay. If we can convince them to help us out. We'll definitely be able to create a strong team. They can help Oswald get his revenge, and they can help me stop Mr. Blonde and Joey from using the drugs I've created."

Ivy smiles as she happily says, "Now I am really excited. This is going to be so much fun!"

Oswald said, "Sigh, Ymir please ask Ivy if she can take us to buy some clothes?"

I said, "Oh yeah, sure," I asked Ivy, "Hey Ivy, can you take us out to buy some clothes?"

"Sure," she said, "Let's go."

She takes the keys out of Gabe's pocket as she leads us outside to his car.


	3. Hallucinogenic Drugs

After getting dressed into some new and fancy clothes, Oswald persisted that I make my hair look the way he wanted it. After I followed his instructions to the teeth I look at myself in the mirror, and all I see is a disco looking vampire staring right back at me. I said, "Well it's not so bad. It looks pretty good with this body."

"If I remember correctly wasn't your hair a spiky pixie cut?" asked Oswald.

"Yeah, but I also had the sides of my head shaven so my hairstylist could put designs in them."

"Huh, too bad I couldn't see that. If you're lucky maybe someone would find your body and give it a proper burial."

"Too bad that's not going to happen. I was shot in the head at the docks, so I believe that Joey dumped my body in the river afterward."

"..."

"What's wrong? Why did you become silent all of a sudden?"

"... Well, it's funny that you would say that you were shot at the docks. Because I was shot at the docks too."

"... Do you think that's part of the reason why I'm in your body?"

"It's a coincidence I don't believe it means anything."

"... Maybe. Then again who knows. All I know is that it happened so we just have to deal with it. Okay, the first thing we must do is visit Alex right now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to do something for you that'll make you be forever grateful to me."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

I walked out of the bathroom and go to the greenhouse to meet up with Ivy as I see her watering her plants. I asked her, "Well are you ready?"

She said to me, "I've been ready. I was just waiting on you."

"Bruh, blame Oswald. He was very specific how he wanted his hair to look."

"Fuck off, Ymir." said Oswald.

"You fuck off!"

"Excuse me?" said Ivy.

"No no no no! I was telling Oswald to fuck off. Nevermind let's just go to Alex's place."

...

Once we arrived at Alex's house I knock on the door as she opens it. I've felt so happy and relieved to see her again. She looked at me oddly and then said, "Aren't you the former mayor?"

"What?" I said, "Oh yeah I was, but something bad happened to me. Ms. Wyvern, if you don't mind can we talk with you for a little while? Please, this is important."

"Why is this important?"

"It's about your partner, Ymir Noire."

She became silent for a moment then said, "Okay come in." She opens the door as she lets us in. Once she lead us to the living room she asked us, "Would you two like anything to drink?"

"I'll have some water thank you." said Ivy.

"I'll have a soda," I said.

"Is Dr. Pepper okay?" said Alex.

"Yes, it is thank you."

She goes to the kitchen as Ivy and I sit down on the couch. Ivy looks around the living room as she said, "This place looks pretty sweet. Very punkish."

I said, "Alex is in a band. She likes to play a lot of rock n' roll."

"Oh cool. Do you come and see her perform?"

"Yes, I do. On every chance that I could get."

"And she's completely okay with you making drugs for criminals and mob bosses?"

"So-so. She doesn't mind it as long she doesn't get involved. Oh geez, Ivy, I'm so fucking nervous right now. What if she doesn't believe me?"

"I'm sure she will. You practically just have to say something about her or you that no one else would have known."

Once Alex comes back she hands us our drinks. I smile as I said, "Thank you."

"So do you know what's going on with Ymir?" said Alex, "Do you know where she is?"

"Um, yes I do know where she is..."

"... Well? Where is she?"

"... Alex, I need you to keep an open mind... I'm Ymir."

"... This isn't funny Mr. Mayor. I think you should leave."

"Alex please I'm telling you the truth."

"I said you should leave NOW GO!" She stood up to open the door. When I stood up I sang to her, "

When I stood up I sang to her, "You left my dear. You left me lying there. I stood screaming. I wanted you to know. Crawl out, crawl out, from where you're hiding from. Crawl out, crawl out, from where you're hiding from."

She looked at me oddly as she said, "How do you know that song?"

"That was the first song you've played when I first saw your performance."

"... What's Ymir's favorite song?"

"Long Gone by Chris Cornell."

"...What's my favorite song?"

"Cops by KFlay."

Alex looks at me and begins to cry as she said, "How?... How did this happen?"

"I don't even know how this happened, Alex. I was... I was shot in the head by Joey... I died but I woke up in this body. Ivy here nursed me back to health, and she helped me get here to you."

"... YOU JERK!" She slapped me, "I TOLD YOU TO CUT THEM OFF! NOW LOOKED WHAT HAPPENED! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"It's not like I've had this planned, Alex!"

"You promise that you would be careful, Ymir! You promise that nothing would happen to you!"

"... I'm sorry Alex but please listen. I need your help to stop Mr. Blonde from using the new drugs I've created. Please if we don't a good amount of people will die."

She takes a few deep breaths as she looks at me and nodded, "Okay, fine."

"Good, now I need you to do me a huge favor."

"And what's that?"

"I need you to break this leg for me."

"WHAT?!" shouted Oswald, "NO NO NO NO DON'T YOU DARE!"

"You need a fully functional leg, Oswald!"

"What?" said Alex.

"Oh sorry, Alex," I said, "Even though I'm in control of this body, Oswald is still in here. Let's go to my lab and get this leg fixed."

Ivy said, "Um, question? How on earth are you going to fix his leg?"

"Well, I've created a drug long time ago to reconstruct bones. With the condition of this leg, I can't be much help to stop Mr. Blonde and Joey. Breaking it and setting it right is going to help make things easy for me."

"But you still can't walk on it if you break it, stupid!" said Oswald. I couldn't help myself but laugh as I said, "You obviously haven't seen my work, Oswald. This is my gift to you, so take it with gratitude."

...

Once we've arrived at my lab I set up the operating table as Alex prepared the two drugs I needed to take. One drug will knock me out while the other drug will reconstruct the broken leg correctly. I take off my clothes and put on a gown. I walk over to the table as I lay on top of it. Ivy comes over to me as she asked, "So what happens if this doesn't work?"

I said, "Then Alex gave me the wrong drug."

"Would she make that kind of mistake?"

"No, she has done this many times with my clients. She won't give me the wrong drug."

Alex comes back with the two drugs. Alex said, "Okay baby, I'm going to put you under now so I can fix your leg."

"Thank you, Alex."

Once she injected the anesthesia drug I fell asleep and I began to dream. I was dreaming that I was back in my body. I walking down the street carrying a package to deliver to one of my clients. I enter the Sirens Club and went straight to Barbara, but I saw that she was talking to a man who's dressed in a dark green suit. She said to him, "Is it going to be tonight? When are you planning to finish him off?"

Before I could hear any more of their conversation I cleared my throat to get their attention, "Ahem!"

They turn to me as Barbara smiles and said, "Ymir! How you're doing?"

"I'm doing fine Ms. Kean. I have your package for you."

I hand it to her.

"Thank you so much, sweetie," She kisses my cheek, "By the way have you met my friend, Edward Nygma?"

I shook my head as I held out my hand for him to shake, "Hello sir, I'm Ymir Noire."

He smiles slightly as he shakes my hand and said, "Ymir Noire. That's an interesting name. Doesn't Ymir mean proto-giant?"

"Yes, it is. If you know the Norse mythology they used Ymir to create a new world."

"Yes I know, it's quite interesting. Who gave you the name? Your mother or father?"

"Actually a friend gave me the name."

"Oh, are you a-?"

"Orphan? Yeah, my friend's mother was the one who found me abandoned as a baby."

"Oh wow. May I ask what have you delivered to Ms. Kean?"

"Sorry I can't give out that information. I keep everything confidential with my clients."

Barbara said, "It's okay you can tell him."

"Oh okay then. Inside the package are drugs that I made for her guards. She needed them more alert."

"Oh, you're a... no, I don't want to say drug dealer. You seemed a bit different from that profession."

"I'm more of a pharmacist for the criminal underworld. I create specific kinds of drugs to help or destroy the human body."

"Ohhh interesting. Do you have a number that I can contact you from?"

"Yes I do, let me write down my number for you."

I took out a pen and a piece of paper from my notebook in my messenger bag as I wrote down my number for him. I fold it up and hand it to him, "If you need a specific drug that you want me to make, contact me through this number and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Ymir."

"You're welcome. Anyway, have a good day you two, I gotta get going."

"Bye, Ymir," said Barbara.

"Bye."

I left the Sirens Club. After a week and a half, I was in my lab making a new drug for Mr. Blonde. Until suddenly I was interrupted when I heard my phone ringing. I pick up the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Ymir, remember me? Edward?"

I took a moment to recall the name, "Oh yeah, Edward Nygma right?"

"Yes."

"Hi Edward, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to create a hallucinogenic drug for me."

"Do you want these hallucinogenic drugs to be injected or consumed?"

"Consumed."

"Ah, pills then. Are these for you or for someone else?"

"For me."

"Okay, I'm going to start you off with 10 for now. If you decide you want more you can call me and I'll raise up a number of pills you want to take, but please only take one a day. These are strong pills I'm prescribing to you, and I'm sure you know that you should not take these with alcohol."

"Yes, I understand. How much will this cost me?"

"Since I'm starting you off with 10 pills, 40 dollars for now. If you want to continue taking these drugs the price will be determined by how many you want."

"Okay, how soon can you give me these pills?"

"Well, I can give them to you now if you like?"

"Good, I'll give you the address."

...

Five days later I get another call from Edward as he said, "I would like to continue taking these pills."

"You took all 10 already?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, I'm going to come visit you first so I can perform a check up."

Once I hung up I went over there and took a look at Edward while I asked him some questions, "How many were you taking a day?"

"2" He answered.

"Did you felt your heart racing during your hallucinations?"

"Yes, but after the third day I was starting to get used to it."

"Have you ate anything to go with the pills?"

"Yes, I have."

"Hmm, you seem fine but I rather advise you to take 1 pill a day. If you can handle 2 that's fine but never go past 2. Don't take 2 without eating something first. Now let's talk supply and demand."

"I want 40 of these pills."

"Hmm, well if I'm going to give you 40, you have to let me check up on you at least twice a week."

"Why twice?"

"Because I don't want you overdosing. When my other client got addicted to these hallucinogenic drugs, I've found him dead in his living room. In other words, I don't want you dying on me. the price will be 400."

"Fair enough."

...

When I woke up I was laying down in bed with my leg fully healed. I rub the temples of my head as I said to myself, "I remember him."

Oswald said to me, "I saw him in your dreams... Why did he ask for hallucinogenic drugs?"

"I don't know. I've never asked my clients why. I guess if we ever run into him again we should ask."

I get out of bed as I stand up and walk around on my new leg. I smile as I said, "It's fully healed and walking correctly. Awesome."

"Heh heh, you know that's how I got my name? They called me the Penguin because I walked like one."

"I'm sure they'll still call you Penguin, even with this leg fully healed. Alright, let's go build this army of monster, partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics that Ymir was singing were from All of Your Scars by Lowline.


End file.
